Ichigo's Untold Love
by Secretstar457
Summary: So, Kisshu comes back to visit Ichigo. This takes place after the final battle,but Aoyama died in here.Well,you get the point...Rated T just in case of later chapters.(This is a kishigo story,so...yeah...)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:MEMORIES AND COMEBACKS

(Ichigo's POV)

_Darkness,pain,blood,heartache._This all happened on the day of the final battle- the same day I lost everything-my boyfriend didn't survive.I can't help thinking that it was because of me.

I was told that he died,and that if he lived,would still love me... that doesn't help,it only makes me feel worse.

That battle haunts me everytime I close my , I've got to remain strong for the future of the Earth.

As I closed my eyes,I also tried to contain the tears.I couldn't help it.

I felt the tears roll down my cheek.I heard an odd sound that I haven't heard in a while.I was trying to figure out the noise,until I felt a hand gently stroke my cheek.

At first,I thought it was Mom or Dad;but the voice was one I half-dreaded."Ichigo?Why are you crying?"That made me feel worse,reminding me of the final battle. That day,Kisshu had also died because of me...to save at least he got revived,and he's here now...

I slowly opened my eyes,and my vision adjusted a bit in the dark.I saw Kisshu reach over to the lamp and turn it on.

I sat up,and blinked,wondering if I was just seeing ,I realized he was in my was IN MY room!Seriously,why does he always act so...odd?

"NYA!Why are you in my room?"I shrieked.I started to ramble on about privacy and knocking and stuff,until Kisshu covered my mouth."MMMFWhatouhinkurdohooing?"Since it was muffled,'what do you think you're doing' sounded like that.

I heard footsteps outside,and Kisshu whispered,"You woke you're parents might think somethings weird if you keep shouting." "Meeesiu..." "Ichigo,are you okay?"Mom called.

Kisshu let go,and I looked at him for second,then replied:"Yeah Mom,I was just practicing a play."

"Okay,but don't stay up too late."Then I heard Mom walk away.I turned back to Kisshu."You know the final battle is over,right?Don't tell me you're still going to attack."I warned.

"I...didn't come here to fight you,Koneko-chan.I just-I had to see you."Kisshu said.

"Really?After I couldn't understand you before,and how we fought eachother badly...you still came back?"I asked.

" I'm surprised that you haven't tried to hit me or someth-"I interrupted Kisshu by hitting him with my pillow."Ow!"He grabbed a pillow,and hit me.I fell off my bed."Hey!"I said."You did it first."He pointed out."Well,you gave me the idea."I replied.

Kisshu laughed,and I felt good to not be fighting that moment didn't last.

Kisshu looked at me,then said:"I have to go should go back to sleep." "What?But you just-"He leaned over,then kissed my cheek.I suddenly felt sleepy."...got...he..re..."I closed my eyes,and the world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:WE MEET AGAIN

I opened my eyes.I wasn't on the ground where I had last been,and Kisshu was gone.

The last thing that I remember was Kisshu telling me that he had to go,and he kissed my after,I had suddenly felt tired;and I fell asleep on the that was just a dream.

As I walked home from school,I couldn't stop thinking about last seems so real that it couldn't only be a d-"Ichigo,Are you okay?You keep looking at the ground;and you're not saying anything."My friend Miwa interuppted my thoughts.

"Yeah,you haven't acted normal since Aoyama-kun disappeared...then again,nobody has."Moe agreed.

At the mention of his name,I couldn't take it.I ran the opposite direction of my destination."Ichigo?"They I kept right on running...

...that is,until I realized I was in an alley that I hadn't been in before.

I turned around to leave,but the exit was suddenly blocked."What the...?How did I get here then?"I asked myself.

That's when I realized the sound of footsteps.I reached into my pocket,until I remembered I had left my pendant at my heart pounding,I turned to face the direction where the footsteps were coming from.

No one was there.I felt somebody grab the back of my shirt,and I was pinned to the breath was knocked out of me for a second,and at first I thought I was hallucinating when I saw...KISSHU!?

I tried to struggle free,but couldn't loosen his grip."Hello again,Koneko-chan!"Kisshu said cheerfully.

"Kisshu...the final battle's over...I thought we weren't enemies anymore!"I remembered last that WAS a dream,or KIsshu wouldn't act like this right?

"Well,I'm not going to hurt you...well probably not."Kisshu he joking or being serious?"What do you mean?"That question didn't seem to be heard.

I had a few close calls as a Mew Mew,so who knows what will happen when I'm he wouldn't hurt me,right?

Suddenly,Kisshu let me looked at me,then said:"I-I'm so sorry...Ichigo.I guess I was just so into chasing after you,I forgot the difference between now,and when we were ."

I couldn't take it,I HAD to know if Kisshu was really here...and why he put me to sleep."Kisshu? I don't know if it was a dream or not,but...you were here last night.I can't tell what's real or not anymore...you walk in my dreams too much now!Please tell me...did you visit me last night?"I asked.

"So it didn't work..."Kisshu sounded more like he was talking to himself,not me."Kisshu?What happened?And why did I suddenly feel sleepy when...something happened?"I couldn't bring myself to say:'when you kissed me.'Things were already weird,especially what happened in the alley just now.

"Oh,I meant to do that."Kisshu said."Why?Why couldn't you stay longer?"I asked."...I can't answer that,not ,all I know is that I can't st-""NO!Stay longer...please?"I interrupted.

"It's already all,you want me to 'll find out soon that I just want to protect you,like before."Kisshu lifted his hand,and the wall disappeared.

"Kisshu?"I asked."Goodbye,Koneko-chan."Kisshu said."W-Wait!Please!"But Kisshu had already left me alone...again.

**-IMPORTANTISH AUTHOR'S NOTE:****Okay,so don't kill me for making Kisshu leave that's only the 2nd if it's not that great,I was a bit all,I have other fanfics to work on...but I'll try to keep this as my main ,later on,Ichigo should find out what Kisshu's "danger" ,bye for now!**


	3. IMPORTANT READ PLEASE

**A WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

**As of right now,I need to stop working on this fanfic. I don't know if I'll come back to it or not.**

**The transfer system messes up my writing, so it makes me make a lot mistakes.**

**Also, I have other fanfictions to work on.**

**I might work on this again some day, but as of right now, this story is DISCONTINUED!**

**(I'm sorry everyone,but I have a different obsession now,and I can only write good when I'm obsessed with something.I only want people to read the best aren't even good enough,sorry that you had to read it. :( ) (Who knows,someday I might work on this again. :) )**


End file.
